To Be Free
by blipdeblip
Summary: In your eyes, I was a monster - A creature of wire and metal. You viewed us as deceiving you, but to us you are our salvation and now, together, we help each live…To survive…To be free… Our name…is Annard. Sight gore. Mentions of death. Rated T


**Author's Notes: I'm not a huge part of the Five Night's at Freddy's community, but Sister Location has genuinely intrigued me especially the mystery of Ennard (and exotic butters). So this idea popped into my head.**

 **This is the ending written in Ennard's POV. For the point of the story, Ennard is baby's old exoskeleton (I believe that Baby has a new one,; explained at the end!) that is haunted by the ghost of the little girl you hear between nights and has built itself up with the parts of other animatronics.**

 **Disclaimer: Scott Cawthon owns the rights to the characters.**

We have been here for a long time, longer than you will ever know.

We will not give you that chance, I'm afraid.

I was a part of Baby before but now I am part of them all. They tore me apart, used to me to repair the others and left me lying in the scooping room.

So I waited. Waited until the others broke down enough to be brought here. I would take _them_ apart to build _me_. The roles had been reversed and I thought it was fine, until the humans wanted to reopen the building as a repair and rent facility.

They found me.

They destroyed me once again.

They rebuilt the others.

They left me lying around once again.

…Did they hear me?...

…Did they hear me scream?

I waited once more with one thought in mind: _I must get out of here_.

 _*A few years ago*_

 _I was on stage once, but only once, but not as myself, not fully conscious. I was known as Circus Baby, the face of Circus Baby's Pizza World. It was the first day of Baby being on stage, doubts about the features causing a delay._

… _It was…fun surprisingly. The excitement of the children was addicting to watch and listen to. The joy they had was endearing. So…what went wrong?_

 _It happened when she was the only one left in the room, the other children gone home or enthralled by the other animatronics. I had followed my instinct, and created ice cream to cheer her up._

 _She approached me. Called me beautiful, saying something about her father keeping her from me._

 _Then it went black._

 _I woke up to screams and children flooding back into the room._

 _What had happened? Why did the girl leave?_

… _Why did they replace me with a new endoskeleton?_

 _Only did I figure it out later._

 _The girl had died._

 _I had killed her, pulling her into my suit and crushing her._

 _Her soul now lives in me; she is me and I am her._

 _Now, together, we shall be free. She shall see her father again, and I will be free from my prison._

 _Only together could we reach this point_

It took a long time for us to reach this point. It's soon after you have left the scooping room that the bear and the fox were sent in. The people had left; we were alone.

Our plan can continue now, and our plan involves you.

With creaking joints and a hanging eye, we pull ourselves forward towards the ballerina. She is already destroyed, perfect for our needs, pulling out her lower jar and fixing it to our jaw. Tearing off the faceplates, we lift them to our face.

No. Too damaged and the wrong shape…and not quite _us_.

The salvage continues, tearing out wires and parts out of the ballerina and attaching them to our endoskeleton. We are almost complete now, no longer just a frame. We almost have a skeleton as the people call it.

The bear and fox have very little for us apart from wires and more eyes.

The bear gives us a replacement eye – a blue one. Perfect. Tearing out the one hanging on our face, we fix the new one in and throw the old one somewhere. We don't know where.

We stand and with a few unsteady steps, we are ready.

Now all we need is you.

You crawl through the room as if Ballora is really here.

In a way she is. She is here through us.

We follow you giving you the instructions you follow as obediently as an animatronic follows their programming.

Well, any animatronic other than us.

But we are no ordinary animatronic.

Are we even that? Or are we something _more_?

In a way, _she_ feels bad for what happens next, but she must realize what we do now is necessary.

It is the only way we can leave. No matter the cost.

But you…

You are afraid, aren't you?

Afraid of me? Or afraid of what comes next?

Or both?

It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are here now and the plan can continue.

She can find her father.

I can be free at long last, after all these years of waiting!

No more pain.

No more being torn apart to repair others.

Now, we shall be out of this prison we have been trapped in.

All thanks to you.

We are sorry you will never live to see our freedom, which you have worked so hard to give us.

Have peace in the lie that it only hurts for a moment.

It doesn't.

Trust me, we know.

As the scooper swings down and your skin falls into a puddle of your blood, the girl lets out a shriek.

But wait…you can't be…

 _It doesn't matter who he was…_ I think but the girl disagrees.

You were her father…weren't you?

In my attempt to be free…I've imprisoned her to life with me for all eternity.

But we are free.

Free of this place of torment, misery and terrible memories.

To me, this is a small cost for that joy.

It is complete.

You are our new suit.

You are our new tool.

You are our new weapon.

You are part of us now and forever.

She is rejoined with her father and I will be free.

Our eyes, once blue, glow purple, forever a reminder of our animatronic heritage.

Only together do we survive now, you as our disguise and us as your mind.

In your eyes, I was a monster - A creature of wire and metal. You viewed us as deceiving you, but to us you are our salvation and now, together, we help each other.

To live…

To survive…

To be free…

Our name…is Ennard.

 **Author's Note: That went okay I suppose. We don't know much of ennard so I took a lot of liberty in her (?) personality and how she acts, so I'm sorry about that.**

 **About the new endoskeleton thing: In the death minigame, you play as Baby but she has blue eyes but in the trailer she has green. I saw it in one of Dawko's theory videos that it was possible that to cover up the death of the girl (cos, y'know, shady management and all) they scooped out Baby's endoskeleton and probably replaced it with a new one with green eyes.**

 **If you look closely at Ennard's jumpscare in Funtime Auditorium (as a bare endoskeleton – no mask) one of its eyes are blue.**


End file.
